The True History of Absolutely Everything
by Neathra
Summary: You, dear player were just sitting around. You didn't ask your game to start talking to you. But it did, and now Lady the Goddess of Magic for the World of Shadow of the Colossus and Ico (which it the same world.) has decided to tell you the Complete History of the Entire world. Starting Many centuries Pre-Ico, and ending just before the Last Guardian. Pairings: Yorda/Ico.


**I was watching my little brother play Shadow of the Colossus and Ico. I couldn't help connecting them in my mind and decided to right a story about it. **

**So Shadow of the Colossus and Ico belong to Sony. Plot of this "History" and Lady belong to me. **

* * *

Hay, you. Yes the one holding the game controller can I have a word? Stop gawking! No I'm not your friends trolling you. I'm serious listen to me! My name is Lady and I'm a goddess, specifically of magic. You still don't believe me! Fine!

But I do look out of place in this game, after all The Shadow of the Colossi, is known for having an amount of characters that can be found on one hand. Let's see there's Wander, the horse, Mono, that pest Dormin, and Lord Emon. Ok fine I guess the Colossi count as characters, although that still leaves a relatively low character count. But I digress; I didn't interrupt an epic video game to argue with you about what qualifies as a character. I came to tell you the history of these characters and of this land.

As I mentioned before I'm the goddess Lady. I have the element of magic as my sphere of influence. There are two other deities who have life and death as their spheres of influence. Those two along with me make up the Trinitum. The goddess of life is named Yorda. Ahhhh, you recognize that name. You must be an Ico player as well. Dormin is the god of death here. Yes the Colossi are housing pieces of his soul.

Anyway this story starts why before the events of Ico or Shadow of the Colossus back when there was no forbidden land or the world was populated by humans. Back then even before I came into being powerful beings wandered the land. No not the Colossi. I created those. Even I don't know what these beings where like. However they created humanity before they vanished without a trace.

Humans where a strange lot for a several thousand years they created civilization after civilization however each and every one collapsed for one reason or another.

Then humans figured out something new; magic. Around this time I was born or created or something. I'm actually not too sure how I came into existence. So I eventually after several hundred years became a goddess to humans. I don't know how I ended up being worshipped, maybe it had to do with my sparkling personality or my policy of always finding a way to help those who ask for it or even my personal rule that I had to earn any respect I was given.

However being the only deity is hard. I tried to do everything by myself, and in doing everything by myself I missed a few things. : Like that self-absorbed woman who called herself 'The Queen'.

Well she was just kind of evil. Sucking the life out of kids who were born with horns- which is one sign of an innate magical ability- and planning to swap her soul into her own daughter's body.

She got away with this because I was dealing with gods from another universe who had taken offense to the fact that I'm a female. No I'm not going to go into this.

Anyway the last kid she tried to drain was named Ico. A natural earthquake set him free; he freed the 'Queen's' daughter whose name was Yorda. Together they killed the 'Queen' and escaped into the Impamorian which was what the Forbidden Lands used to be called. It is at this point that our paths crossed.

I had finally dealt with that group of sexist idiots and felt the recent magical shock waves that came from the 'Queen's' death and the destruction of her castle. As I traveled to the source of the magical echoes, I happened across Yorda and a badly injured Ico.

Ico had gotten his horns snapped off in the final scuffle with the 'Queen'. I naturally was suspicious and asked a few questions, managing finally to get the full story. ... Ok fine. Yorda realized I was powerful, broke down crying and told me everything. Happy?!

I healed Ico's horns, and helped them find a family to stay with. They ended up having many crazy adventures with each other that I swore to Yorda I would never ever tell anyone about. I mean she promised -completely out of character mind you- that if I told anyone I 'might lose a limb'.

Anyway after Yorda and Ico grew up I offered them their posts as deities. They got married, and... Ohh! That's right! Ico changed his name to you guessed it: Dormin. Yorda still calls him Ico thou. So they settled into their rules as a Goddess of life and a God of Death.

Today Yorda lives in a hidden garden filled with magical plants, many of which she used for medicines. One of these plants is a beautiful lily like plant called Minoria that's nectar gives life. I.e. it's a potion to restore life. It has only been used twice, just keep that in mind. Ohh, and no, Yorda doesn't grow apples.

Dormin/Ico doesn't really have a home anymore. After years of being locked up his home has fallen into disrepair, I live in the Starlight Sanctuary at the capital. I used to have a second major shrine at the Temple of Worship in Impamorian. That's the temple in Shadow of the Colossus, and I promise I'm nearly there.

Anyway about a hundred years after Dormin and Yorda took their posts, that moron Dormin was working on a disease that would be like the common cold. He however got it wrong and had forgotten to test it so a plague more deadly the smallpox and the Black Death rolled into one was released into the population.

No one was happy about this least of all Dormin. Yes I locked his spirit in the Colossi and made sure my own Sword of Light was the only thing that could kill them. What was that? No I'm not mean. Look it was a: only supposed to last one hundred years and B: Dormin needed to remember that he NEEDS TO TEST THINGS BEFORE SETTING THEM LOOSE! Sorry, I'm still mad at him about that.

Well it was supposed to last one hundred years. He kept trying to escape and so I kept tacking on time. Basically it was I added how much time he had left on to the end of the current time. (I.e. he had one year left and tried to escape. So now he had two years left.) So the sentence kind of got out of hand.

About a ... A long time later, one of my head priest -Lord Emon- sacrificed Mono. I wasn't happy as I had been over this with them before - No People.

Now Wander, who was distraught, not thinking clearly, and having heard rumors, took off for Impamorian which was now called the forbidden lands (much to my annoyance- I loved that place/name.)

Dormin and Wander made a deal. Wander would defeat the Colossi (with my STOLEN sword) and Dormin would resurrect Mono.

Dormin lied, or rather he didn't tell Wander the whole truth. Dormin couldn't resurrect Mono, because he needed a Minoria flower to restore life. Dorman's master plan was to be freed from the Colossi, and gathered into Wander. Then Dormin could reform himself, and leave Wander's body. Then he thought he could convince Yorda and I to use a Minoria. When I say convince, I mean him and Yorda would gang up on me.

And it would have worked. Yorda wanted to see her husband again after so many years, and as for me, well I figured Dorman's punishment had go on long enough. I just hadn't gotten around to freeing him. Hey! I was busy! That grouwp of sexist morons had decided to make a reappearance.

But then, Lord Emon critically injured Wander while Dormin was inhabiting him, and Dormin grabbed control to keep the kid from dying. Emon used a powerful exorcism spell which ripped Dormin out of Wander, destroyed the bridge connecting Impamorian to the rest of the world, and caused me tons of paperwork.

Needless to say when I was politely called by Emon, who thought I had no idea of what had happened I not only gave him a sever tongue lashing but also told to take a really long vacation - like for the rest of his life. When I finished I left the Star Sanctuary, collected Yorda and two Minoria blossoms, fixed the bridge and returned to the Temple. We resurrected Mono and Wander (who through side effects of the exorcism spell was now an infant.) and I released Dormin.

That's the history of everything so far. Well actually there is more, but I don't give spoilers to the Last Guardian out!

Goodbye! See you some other time!

* * *

**So everyone that's a wrap, and yes I am going to start posting again. I am currently working on Blue Fever (used to be Marsh Fever), So that poll is going down. (Did anyone vote in it?) And I have decided to list what I'm working on, on my profile. So check it out! (and seriously someone please review) **


End file.
